In modern consumer electronics, portable computing devices such as laptops, notebooks, tablet computers, smart phones and portable timepieces do not have sufficient space to house relatively large transducers (e.g., microphones, speakers or the like) and/or other sensors (e.g., accelerometers, barometric pressure sensors or the like). Thus, the sizes of transducers and sensors used in such devices are becoming more and more compact and decreasing in size. The transducers and sensors, however, perform different functions (e.g., sound pick-up, pressure sensing, etc.), and more than one signal conditioning unit or circuit must typically be incorporated into the device for processing of the different signals. Therefore, a number of different transducers, sensors and/or processing units must typically be incorporated into portable devices, leading to product space and integration challenges that are not solved by reducing the sizes of each of these components individually.